Gotou Mansion
Gotou Mansion (sometimes also called Gotou's Mansion) is a location in [[Kishin Douji Zenki|the Kishin Douji Zenki series.]] It is an anime exclusive location. It located in a town that is larger than Shikigami-chou but the town's name is never mentioned, yet it is very likely that the town is based on a busy real life destrict of the Nara Prefecture in the Kansai region of Japan. At first Akira Gotou and his surrogate father Kyoji Gotou live in this mansion. When Akira starts to awaken as Goki (he starts hearing a voice calling him, which gives him nightmares), Karuma decides to perform a preemtive strike. She sends a bunch of Hyouijuu and some large worms, which attack Akira and Kyoji. Kazue Hayami aids them and shoots back at the monsters. Karuma's preemtive strike kinda fails, which makes her furious. She turns the worms into spikes and shoots them at Akira and Kyoji in an attempt to kill Akira, yet this kinda fails again when Kyoji shoves Akira out of the way to get him out of harm's way. It wasn't a total failure on Karuma's part though, as Kyoji gets impaled by the spikes and dies in the very same scene. Obviously Kazue now continues to escape with Akira. At first, we don't manage to see anything else of the Gotou Mansion's exteriors besides a wall, a window and the mansion's entrance. While we also notice that Gotou Mansion is surrounded by a fence with a metal gate, the rest of the mansion's exteriors is only seen once Kyoji, Akira and Kazue escape from Karuma's monsters. The other walls looks similar to the one at the entrance and various plants (mainly bushes and palm trees) can be seen outside, yet it is still unknown what its backside looks like. After that Karuma's monsters attack the place, Gotou Mansion is in a very bad state and never visited again in the entire anime series. Also Akira now lives in the Enno Shrine with Chiaki and the others. So Gotou Mansion kinda serves as an introductionairy place for Akira, while the manga has him living in the mountains with the Yamabushi and Shinsenbou instead. Gallery (Episode 27) Gotou Mansion in general Streets outside Gotou Mansion anime.png|The streets outside Gotou Mansion Gotou Mansion exteriors anime.png|The exteriors of Gotou Mansion, depicting the window of Akira's room. Gotou Mansion interiors anime.png|The window of Akira's room after breaking from his fearful scream. A curtain can be seen while being moved by the gentle night air. Gotou Mansion exteriors anime 2.png|The exteriors of Gotou Mansion as they appear when Kyoji and Kazue arrive at the scene Gotou Mansion exteriors anime 3.png|A sideview of the mansion's exteriors as it appears when Kyoji, Akira and Kazue escape from Karuma's monsters Akira being alone with his nightmares Akira's nightmare anime.png|Akira as he appears in the beginning of the episode. A part of Gotou Mansion's interiors and a sculpture can be seen in this scene. As Akira likes art, the sculpture was probably either made by him or Kyoji. Akira's nightmare anime 2.png|He is introduced as a shadowy silhouette that cries to itself, while Goki's voice echoes in his head and calls his name: "Akira..." Akira sleepwalk anime.png|Akira as he appears later on after Kazue has escaped with him. He dreams of Goki calling him and appears in his room. From there on, Akira follows Goki's voice. He leaves his room and ends up in the forest of Mount Oomine, facing the ancient Goki's ghost. During the Hyouijuu's attack Karuma Beasts anime.png|A bunch of Hyouijuu enters Gotou Mansion! Karuma Beasts anime 2.png|In the background we can see the clean, white walls, covered in a bluish tint from by the moonlight. Kyoji anime 4.png|In this image we can actually see the plates on the ceiling, which weren't visible before. Akira Kyoji anime.png|Kyoji escapes from the Hyouijuu with Akira in his arms, a staircase and various drawings can be seen in the background. Akira Kyoji anime 2.png|When Karuma's worms attack Akira and Kyoji, there's again just a white backround with the bluish tint of the night. Trivia * As the translation doesn't seem to be consistent with this place, it is both referred to as '''Gotou Mansion' or Gotou's Mansion.'' Category:Places